hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Shuriken (Character)
Shuriken is Shuriken255's RHG that is talented in Sync-Fights. He was once Nhazul Knockoff before he was Acknowledged as a Sync Fighter. Sheim saw and acknowledged him as Sync-Mentor. Bio He was just a man, but until he was killed by lightning. After 3 days, he has revived and got his super abilities. He is silent and calm until he gets a lot of damage and activates his rage state. His dream always was joining Zetabrand clan and on the 5th of March, he just did it. Weapons and Abilities Two Flying Shurikens Name speak itself, and there are two of them. These Shurikens can be summoned. They keep nearly 0,4 meters from shuriken's hands and can fly not further, than 5 meters in the attack. Generates energy. It can't be destroyed but destroys automatically when the character is hit. He can attack with Shurikens in Midair. His favorite signature move is Spinning Attack. Rocket Jump He uses energy from his shurikens to make an explosion and jump at the same time. That makes force and he can fly nearly 50 meters. That ability damages character very much. Rage State That is the most dangerous character's state even for Shuriken. When he close to death, he not by choice activates that state and being '''Immortal. '''He moves only by very fast dashes(nearly 1000 m/s). While dashing he tries to slice you. He becomes really really violent about his enemies. The only thing he wants is killing you. He lost his mind at all and attack you without delays. That state longs not a very long time. Nearly 10-15 seconds. But it's enough to finally kill the enemy. If your's objective is to kill Shuriken, you just can't avoid that state anyway and only one way to defeat him is to survive that state... By the way, if he feels, he can't defeat that enemy without that state, he will damage himself to activate that state. Weakness Very good at the attack, but bad at defense, which makes damage him very easy. Rage state is his last ability. When it's gone he gets stunned for nearly 20-30 minutes. Even if you got damaged really hard, you can kill him very easy. He just can't move. He is Music Dependant in Synced Fights. So the creator makes a Music (Rumblestep or Dubsteps and more) and working with other music YT channels. Gallery Trivia * In Foxtail VS Shuriken (Foxtail in a normal day #2. Fight for it), He is Shown to be Music Dependant due to this fight scene is a Synced Fight. * Shuriken (And his Creator) are responsible for hosting and making The Imitator series collab (Although The Imitator collab tribute hosted by Hatena360) * Shuriken (Japanese: 手裏剣; literally: "hidden hand blade") is a Japanese concealed weapon that was used as a hidden dagger or metsubushi to distract or misdirect. Known as Ninja stars or throwing stars. * He appears along with Shura since Synced Ownage 2. References Shuriken's pageCategory:RHG, Category:Rhg Category:Male Category:VIolet Category:Zetabrand Category:Sync-Fighter